Living With You
by mintywinter
Summary: Sakura has to live with a man that annoys her most. And to add to her anger he constantly tries to ask her out and flirts with her...after a while she's not so sure if she hates or likes him.
1. Moving In

**Hey everyone!!! I think it's time for me to write a brand new story,don't you think? I'll still update 'In The Name Of Love' tho. Anyways hope you like this story and please review!! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"I soo have to move Tomoyo," said a young pretty girl. "She's driving me crazy!" 

"What? What happened?"asked Tomoyo,trying her hardest not to laugh.

"She went into my room and broke my stuff!" said the girl, "I've been keeping my anger in for over three months!"

"Sakura, you know that you can always move in with me," Tomoyo offered kindly.

Sakura sat there for a second considering. "No, I don't want to walk in on you and Eriol," she said, it wasn't very nice waking up in the morning and finding your best friend making out with her boyfriend.

"Well...you can always move in with Eriol's friend,"Tomoyo suggested. "He's a good guy and he lives near us, it's really cheap too."

"I guess I can check it out...."

"K, I'll show you right now, I have the keys and papers with me."

* * *

"I don't think he's home right now," Tomoyo quietly said, while opening the door. 

When Sakura entered she looked around the apartment. It had two rooms,a bathroom and the kitchen along with the living room. All the furniture was cream and white, and it had a nice vanilla scent too. It was in very good condition and it seemed cozy.

"He's asking for around eight hundred per month,"Tomoyo explained, "He's a really good guy, so you don't have to worry about anything."

Sakura smiled and said, "I'll take it. When can I move in?"

Her best friend smiled back and handed her papers to sign.

* * *

After checking out her new apartment, Sakura decided to buy some Cream Soda to celebrate moving away from her annoying roommate. She quickly drove down to a big supermarket to pick some up, parking her car and running over inside to escape the cold. Sakura walked over to the pop section and thankfully,there was one left, she reached over and another hand shot out and grabbed it. 

Looking up she found a man a couple of inches taller then her,that looked about 23, with messy light brown hair and amber eyes looking down at her.

"..I think I had it first,sir," Sakura said slowly and quietly.

"Aww...don't you worry about the calories in these?" The man joked.

"No, I don't. Now will you please give me the pack."

"No."

Sakura glared at the man, she had never met anyone in her life that was so rude and mean to her.

"You can go out with me if you want,"the man offered.

She stared at him surprised,was he joking or was he being serious?

"I'll buy you soda there."

...He WAS being serious! Sakura slowly backed away from him and left the store.

**

* * *

**

**A bit short don't you think?? I think I'm going to update with one more chapter along with it.**

**Plz review!!!**


	2. You!

**I think everytime I update I'll add two chapters, what do you guys think? I hope you all review and seriously like my story. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer-...yeah....I kinda forgot that in the first chapter....and I think I will in other chapters......so I'm only writing this once.....I don't own CLAMP or CCS, or anything like that....**

**

* * *

**

Early the next morning, in a small room inside a messy apartment, a phone was ringing. A hand slowly came out from under the warm covers, lifting it off the receiver, and finally answered it.

"...Hello.."

"Sakura! Aren't you out of bed yet?" cried the other end.

"No, why should I be?"

"Because you're moving today!" said Tomoyo.

"Can't I do that later?"

"No, because I'm outside with the movers!"

Sakura quickly sat up and ran to the door to open it. "Oopsie,"she apologized while moving aside to let the movers go past.

"C'mon, we'll go over to the apartment,"said Tomoyo.

Sakura started to walk with her but Tomoyo stopped her...."Aren't you going to get changed?"

Sakura looked down at her pajamas. "Oops,hang on a sec." before running back into her room.

* * *

When Sakura finally got changed they got into Sakura's car.

"I think I'm going to go pop in this store before we get there okay?" Sakura said pointing to a small grocery shop.

"Okay, I'll wait in the car for you."

Sakura, who was still a bit mad from the incident yesterday, wanted some chips and, there again, was one left. Making sure there was no one else near she quickly ran over there to get it but another man beat her to it and grabbed it first.

Fustrated, she looked up again to see the same man from yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" she said, annoyed.

"Buying chips?" he answered.

"Can you just give them to me?"

"No."

"Why are you always around?"

"You should know, you're the one following me."

Sakura glared at him again and decided to leave the store.

* * *

"Where's the food, Sakura?"

"There's no good food," she answered while turning on the car.

Tomoyo could tell that she was in a bad mood so she decided to remain silent during the rest of the ride.

---------At Sakura's new apartment-------

Sakura entered the apartment, all her stuff in the boxes were scattered around and it made the home quite messy.

"Sak......you alright?" Eriol asked slowly, when he saw her.

"No,this man keeps popping up everywhere and taking that last of everything," Sakura answered.

Eriol and Tomoyo both tried hard not to laugh.

"Well, Sakura, your roommate's going to be home any minute, he went out to get food," said Eriol,trying to change the subject.

At that exact moment, the door knob turned and stepped in..................the same man from the store.

* * *

**Lol well I guarentee that the rest of the chapters will be pretty interesting......as always plz review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, it's been a long time since I updated but hey it's the summer and I just got a job! It's at Holt Renfrew for those who are Canadian, you'll know what I'm talking about..anyways sorry for not updating so long..on with the story! **

* * *

Sakura stood there stunned not knowing if this was a dream, a very bad dream, or if this was a mean and cruel joke by Tomoyo and Eriol. Finally she decided to say something when she saw that the man in front of her was smirking happily.

"So where's my roommate?" Sakura asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Standing in front of you," answered Eriol, not knowing how much damage that was going to cost his ears.

"No! He can't be my roommate! I moved here so I could get away from the one I had before because it was hell!" she yelled angrily. "Not to get annoyed by some creepy guy!"

"Sakura, he's not creepy," Tomoyo explained to her. "You haven't even talked to him yet!"

"Yes I have! He's the guy that keeps following me everywhere! There's no way I'm going to live with him."

Syaoran who was leaning causally at the doorway decided to speak up. "There's nothing you can do now...and I wasn't following you," he said.

"I'll move out, I'd rather sleep under a bridge than living under the same roof with you!" Sakura snapped.

"God, stop being a bitch," Tomoyo jokily said, causing Sakura to glare at her. Tomoyo sighed and sat down on the couch.

After a moment of silence, Eriol decided to speak up. "Well Tomoyo, I think we should let Sakura unpack and we'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

Tomoyo quietly stood up and followed Eriol out the door, she gave her friend a small smile before she left and quietly closed the door behind her. As soon as the door closed Sakura glared at Syaoran who was now sitting where Tomoyo was and was watching her amusingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her luggage and moved them to her room. She noticed that Syaoran was following her. "Do you mind?" She asked as she opened the door to her room.

"You don't _have _to live here if you don't want to," Syaoran said as he leaned against the doorframe. "Although I don't give out refunds."

"Exactly," answered Sakura simply. She unzipped one of her Kate Spade suitcases, underwear. She blushed slighty which didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran.

"But of course, I know you _want _to live here, so I don't blame you."

Sakura glared at him once more and said, "Once the contract is over, I am soo moving outta here. Now can you get out of my room and let me unpack?"

Syaoran shrugged and left, closing the door behind him. Sakura sighed and started unpacking her the rest of her Louis Vuitton luggage pile and got out her personal belongings out of her Hermes carrier.

This was going to be an intersting year.

_Oh yes, quite interesting..._

* * *

**Yes, short chapter I know, but I promise the next update will be within 2 weeks! And if anyone wants to talk to me on msn feel free to add me! Im always online. please review, it means alot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well first off, thanks to the few people who reviewed..thank you!**

**And this chapter shall be dedicated to Maymay-chan. )**

* * *

Tuesday morning, as Sakura was lining her lids with Chanel liquid eyeliner for a smokey up-all-night effect that went perfectly well with her new pink Gucci sunglasses she bought for herself last night to make herself feel better, she heard a giggling coming from the room across from her's. Syaoran's room. She was pretty sure it wasn't him giggling and had a good idea of what was going on in there. Not that she wanted to.

_Of course not._

She quickly got dressed in the outfit she had layed out for herself last night because she was worried that she would been late for meeting up with Tomoyo later on for lunch, Blue Cult jeans, and a hot pink tank with a Chanel charm bracelet someone had given to her a couple of Christmases ago.

Sakura gave her hair a final brush and walked out and hearing more sounds coming from Syaoran's room. She rolled her eyes and stuffed her feet into some Manolo Blahniks and walked out the door and into her silver convertable Lexus to meet Tomoyo.

As Sakura entered the resturant she noticed that it was super quiet for some reason, but none-the-less it was nice just like all the other resturants Toomoyo chose when Sakura was unhappy. She found her best friend seated in a booth by the window and sat down across from her.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted. "How's your new roommate doing?"

"He already had a girl in his room this morning!" cried Sakura while looking out the window watching a pair of strangly pale people. 'Albinos,' she thought.A boy that was about 16 was playing with a cat and a women that looked like his mother was watching him. The boy was strangely obsessed with the cat while the dog beside his mother was left unnoticed by the cat boy.

"Well he's sorta good looking..can't blame him for that right?" Tomoyo said quietly, sipping her coffee.

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes and kept watching as the cat boy outside was making a horrible attempt to play with the guitar but was failing miserably. "Whatever," she sighed, tearing her eyes away from these 2 odd people. "But this sucks!"

Tomoyo shrugged not knowing what to say. "Let's go shopping later on after this okay?"

Sakura nodded paying attention back to the catboy and his mother.

"Look how carefree those 2 are," Tomoyo said, looking at the same direction Sakura was looking at. "Let's give them our lunch later!"

Sakura smiled, at least they were doing a good deed.

After finishing their lunch, they gave the leftovers to the ablinos' where the catboy rudely stated, "Do you two shit gold bricks or something to afford a meal like this or what?" causing Tomoyo to glare and Sakura to laugh delightfully. Both of them walked arm in arm together down to the mall.

* * *

**AN - Short chapter, but I think it's longer then my other ones..but anyways I'm in Australia right now stalking some hot guy and am planning to go and seduce him...well no I'm not, but I do have a "date" with one of them! ahaha, well to makemy day just press that little button at the corner and give me a delightful review that will make me happy! XD ah, okay that's enuf blabbing now. **

**Ellaaa 33**


End file.
